IBC-13 Strengthens Weekend Program Line-Up
March 4, 2014 A good mix of shows that can be considered an antidote to the weekday selection of news and soap operas (including fantasy series), The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 further intensifies its Saturday and Sunday afternoon and primetime blocks with a bigger and bolder programming schedules: Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo On Saturday, the hardcourt basketball continues in NBA starts at 10AM. Afterwards, the country's well-loved and top-rating noontime show APO Tanghali Na!, continues to bring laughter and suprises to viewers at 12NN. PBA Commissioner's Cup Drew Arellano Pat Natividad will host the cultural show Cooltura at 3PM, to be followed by the children's educational program KapinoyLand at 3:30PM. Saturday primetime when the Filipino basketball fans continues with the 2014 PLDT Home TVolution-PBA Commissioner's Cup at 4PM. The country's longest-running and top-rating franchise game show on Philippine television, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? at 6PM, with the 15-multiple-choice question game leading to the prize of P2 million pesos. The fantasy anthology series Tasya Fantasya continues to be the well-loved Pinoy fantasy on Philippine TV at 7PM, featuring the magical and fantasy stories for kids and families. Joe D'Mango The drama anthology series Joe D'Mango's Love Notes at 8PM. At 9PM, the high-rating family feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief topbilled by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, along with Mutya Orquia, Janella Salvador and Jerome Ponce, continue to be laughter and good vibes. Afterwards, the country's well-loved and longest running gag show T.O.D.A.S., topbilled by Joey de Leon, at 9:45PM. Express Balita Weekend, anchored by the anchormen Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier comes in at 10:45PM. And then, Hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo host the the hard-hitting public service program Bitag goes at 11:15PM. Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap Joey de Leon 'SABADO PANALO NG IBC:' *''NBA'' - 10AM *''APO Tanghali Na!'' - 12NN *''Cooltura'' - 3PM *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' - 3:30PM *''PBA'' - 4PM *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?'' - 6PM *''Tasya Fantasya'' - 7PM *''Love Notes'' - 8PM *''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' - 9PM *''T.O.D.A.S.'' - 9:45PM *''Express Balita Weekend'' - 10:45PM *''Bitag'' - 11:15PM On Sunday, the feel-good teen musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! which starts at 12:15PM, is hosted by James Reid and Nadine Lustre (JaDine), and the one and only prince of R&B Young JV along with their co-hosts and performances of today's hottest, freshest and brightest Kapinoy teen stars. At 3PM, the teen drama series Friends 4Ever, starring today's hottest teen stars Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano, Diego Loyzaga, Francis Magundayao, Ella Cruz, Chienna Filomeno and John Manalo. The showbiz-oriented talk show CelebrityDATCom comes at 4PM, is hosted by Dolly Anne Carvajal, Anthony Suntay and Tessie Tomas. PBA Commissioner's Cup On Sunday primetime, the 2014 PLDT Home TVolution-PBA Commissioner's Cup comes back at 5PM bringing the Filipino male audience in basketball fans. Meanwhile, Robi Domingo's game show The Million Second Quiz at 7PM. Young singing diva Anja Aguilar can sing at 8PM with the reality singing search Born to be a Superstar. The original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha joined together in the musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani at 9:45PM. At 10PM, Vincent Santos and Phoebe Javier are back bring the latest news via Express Balita Weekend. And at 10:30PM, Sunday Sinemaks keeps viewers at night with the power-packed featured Pinoy action films, including Hitman (March 2), The Fighting Chefs (March 9), Ang Huling Henya (March 16), Boy Golden (March 23) and 10,000 Hours (March 30). Robi Domingo Anja Aguilar Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha 'LINGGO PANALO NG IBC:' *''Hey it's Fans Day!'' - 12:15PM *''Friends 4Ever'' - 3PM *''CelebrityDATCom'' - 4PM *''PBA'' - 5PM *''The Million Second Quiz'' - 7PM *''Born to be a Superstar'' - 8PM *''Dingdong n' Lani'' - 9PM *''Express Balita Weekend'' - 10PM *''Sunday Sinemaks'' - 10:30PM PROGRAMMING TWISTS ON IBC IBC-13 offers a lot of programming changes starting March will change primetime programming. Starting with TreseBella in the telenovela The Two Sides Of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) airs on weeknights at 6 p.m. starring Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya. Express Balita, the primetime newscast pioneering in new graphics, live reporters in video and audio of IBC news team correspondents and IBC news center, will now be seen at 6:30 p.m. anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and Henry Omaga-Diaz. At 7:45 to 8:30 p.m., a phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland starring Janella Salvador. Also, starting tonight is back-to-back with the teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo at 9:15 to 9:45 p.m. topbilled by Cristine Reyes at 8:30 p.m. back-to-back with the premiere of kiligserye Only Me and You starring Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz starting March 10, followed by the Viva Tagalog movie daily showing on primetime Viva Box Office at 9:45 p.m. And every night at 11:30 p.m., the late night newscast in News Team 13 with veteran news anchor Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso. Also, the basketball fans to show your favorite games of with the PBA now airing on weekend primetime every Saturday at 4 to 6 p.m. and Sunday 5 p.m. to 7 p.m.